


giochi di laboratorio

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	giochi di laboratorio

Rogers stava cercando Stark quella mattina quindi si diresse subito al suo laboratorio.   
Dato che Tony non era presente , decise che curiosare tra le sue attrezzature non avrebbe fatto male a nessuno ma tra tutte le cose presenti in quella stanza una colse l'attenzione del Capitano: un modellino ben proporzionato del suo corpo, tutti i dettagli erano perfetti ma c'era un problema , una particolare che aveva fatto arrossire Steve ; il modellino era nudo.  
Stark entrò nel laboratorio e vedeva Rogers "giocare" con il modellino "E questo cosa dovrebbe essere, Stark?" Gli chiese basito "Quello sei tu" rispose conciso   
" Sì , ma perché hai un mio modellino nudo?" Chiese ancora Steve "Ne ho uno di tutte le mie cavie e di tutti gli esperimenti di famiglia" spiegò Tony. Poi guardò Steve che era arrossito "Se sono nudi riesci a studiarli meglio" continuò e poi si avvicinò pericolosamente a Steve "Se non ti dispiace c'è una proporzione di cui non sono sicuro e che vorrei controllare" disse per poi mettersi in ginocchio e slacciargli i pantaloni "Sei stato nell'esercito non credo che questa possa essere una cosa nuova per te" gli disse per poi prendergli il pene con le mani per poi metterselo in bocca e cominciò a succhiare finché non Steve non si fosse liberato. "No, anche quella proporzione era perfetta" disse Tony dopo che si staccò da lui.


End file.
